Here Right Now
by Pippeloen
Summary: 'Is this about Marlo' Sam asked. At the crime scene Andy had been polite, but Sam knew that Marlo's return probably stirred up something inside of her. 'Your ex-girlfriend,' Andy confirmed. 'The one you never really officially broke up with.' One shot that takes place after 5x10. Sam and Andy talk about Marlo's return.


**A/N: I know I have another story that I probably should be working on, but this one shot popped into my head after watching 5x10. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**XX**

Sam looked around the station and shook his head. The night shift had already begun, but there were still a lot of officers walking around that had been on the day shift. Nobody felt like they could leave before they caught the bomber.

When Sam turned he found Oliver behind him. ''We're going home Sam,'' Oliver told him.

''Guy is still out there,'' Sam argued.

''I know,'' Oliver answered. ''And everybody working the night shift knows that. Every cop in the city is aware of that. There is just not much more we can do now. I need my people in good shape and that means that everybody is going home and come back with a fresh mind tomorrow.''

''Any word on the victims?''

Oliver let his head fall back and closed his eyes. ''Another dead was just confirmed. Two victims are in the ICU in a critical condition.''

Sam's eye found Marlo standing in front of the evidence board. She was explaining something to one of her colleagues and wasn't aware of the fact that he was watching her. ''Did you know she worked at intelligence right now?''

''No,'' Oliver admitted. ''But apparently she's gone through psych evaluations and she's stable.''

Sam nodded. ''That's good.''

''Talked to McNally about it?'' Oliver wondered.

''Not really,'' Sam said. ''She didn't seem to happy about it.'' He stayed silent for a moment and then cleared his throat. ''I gave her a key to my house this morning.''

Sam really didn't want to ask for advice, but he also didn't know what to make out of Andy's behaviour. He thought they were in a good place and he wasn't a relationship expert, but he was pretty sure that giving your girlfriend a key to your house was supposed to be a good thing.

''Great,'' Oliver said. ''So you two are good.''

''She didn't take it,'' Sam admitted. ''Said something about being boring.. walked away without really telling me why.''

For a moment Oliver looked at Sam. He wasn't used to seeing him insecure or uncomfortable. ''Well.. the only one that really knows what's going on inside of McNally's head is McNally, so you should probably talk to her.''

''Probably,'' Sam agreed.

Oliver clapped Sam on the back and started to walk away. ''Go home, that's an order. And be honest with Andy and talk things through.''

''That an order too?''

''If you need it to be.''

Sam stayed in the same spot for five more minutes and then headed towards the equipment room. He unloaded his gun and put it away. After that he went into the locker room and took a quick shower.

Once he got out of the shower he dressed quickly and went to find Andy. They didn't really talk about going home together, but somehow that was how most of their shifts ended.

''Epstein,'' Sam yelled when he saw Dov. ''You seen McNally?''

''I think she left already. Oliver told us to go home.''

''Okay, thanks,'' Sam said. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the parking lot.

He only doubted where he would go next for a second, but then he started the truck and started to drive towards Andy's condo. If she wanted to be alone then she could tell him that in person.

The drive only took twenty minutes and the lights told Sam that Andy was home already. He knew that meant that she either took a cab or gotten a ride from someone.

When he reached the front door he considered knocking, but tried the doorknob first. Sam rolled his eyes when he could open the door. He had told Andy over and over again to be more careful, but somehow she always left the door unlocked.

''Andy?'' he asked as he made his way in. He didn't want to startle her and he wasn't too sure she wanted him there either.

Slowly Sam made his way towards the bedroom. He heard the shower running and sat down on the bed. Andy valued her showers and somehow it didn't feel like the moment to join her.

Ten minutes later Andy walked out with a towel wrapped around her. The moment she saw Sam she stopped for a second, but then continued to make her way to the dresser. ''I didn't hear you come in.''

''You left your door unlocked again. Anybody could walk in here,'' Sam complained. ''You've got to pay more attention to things like that.''

''I know,'' was Andy's short answer.

Sam watched as she got dressed into a tanktop and boy shorts. She didn't seem mad at him, but she also didn't really acknowledge his presence.

''How did you get home?'' Sam asked when Andy flipped on the TV and sat down on the bed.

''Nick gave me a ride home.''

As much as it stung, Sam tried not to let it show. He trusted her and he knew she cared for Collins in a friendly way. ''I would've taken you home,'' he tried.

''Figured you'd be a while.''

''Are you mad at me?'' Sam asked. He really couldn't figure out what was going on inside her head, but he figured that it couldn't be anything good.

Andy looked up at him for a second and then shook her head. ''No, I'm not mad.'' She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat back until she was leaning against the headboard.

There wasn't much space between them, but it felt like there was. While Andy kept her gaze on the TV, Sam kept his on her.

She really had the worst poker face in the world, because he could see she wasn't paying attention to the TV at all.

''So we're good?'' Sam tried.

When she didn't respond Sam sighed. ''You are mad.''

''I told you that I'm not mad,'' Andy said as cool as possible.

''Well, I don't know what I did wrong.'' Sam didn't want to fight, but he figured that not talking about it would make things worse.

Andy grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. She closed her eyes and sat up, facing away from Sam. Even though he couldn't see her face, Sam knew she was on the verge of tears.

''Andy..'' he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

''I'm not mad,'' Andy repeated. ''I'm not.. I promise.''

''So..?''

Andy didn't answer right away. She just kept staring at her wall, weighing her option. ''I'm really, really insecure right now.''

''Is this about Marlo?'' Sam asked. At the crime scene Andy had been polite, but Sam knew that Marlo's return probably stirred up something inside of her.

''Your ex-girlfriend,'' Andy confirmed. ''The one you never really officially broke up with.''

''We talked about this..''

''Not really,'' Andy stopped him. ''You said that she just sort of disappeared, but you never told me how you felt about that.''

Sam closed his eyes for a second and then stood up and sat down next to Andy. ''Even before the whole Ford thing went south we weren't really together anymore.''

''Who broke up with who?'' Andy questioned.

''We didn't really break up,'' Sam answered truthfully. ''We just weren't working and we both knew it. I knew she was going through a difficult time and I wanted to be there for her, but she didn't want my help. She went to her sisters and you know the rest of the story.''

Andy nodded and scratched her knee. ''What did you think when you saw her today?''

''I was just as surprised as you were,'' Sam said. ''Honestly I didn't think I'd ever see her again.''

''And you were okay with that?''

''Andy..'' Sam stopped her. ''I can't say that I never cared for Marlo, because I would be lying. I cared for her as a friend. I hope she's happy and that she's doing okay, but what I felt for her is nothing compared to how I feel about you. You've got to know that by now.''

Andy bit her bottom lip and looked at her ceiling. ''I'm waiting for this to go south,'' she admitted. ''And I know that's stupid, but a part of me just feels like it's better that way. That maybe I can protect myself from getting hurt.''

''Is that why you didn't take the key this morning?''

''Sorry,'' Andy apologised.

''Don't be sorry,'' Sam said. ''If you don't want that key, that's fine. If you need more time or need to slow down, that's fine too. But I do need you to trust me.''

Andy nodded. ''I know,'' she replied. ''And I do. I know it doesn't seem that way right now, but I do. This morning when we woke up I was happier than I ever remember being.''

A small smile played on Sam's lips. ''We had a pretty good morning,'' he agreed.

Andy quickly whipped away a single tear that made its way down her cheek. ''I know you love me, but part of me just always wondered what would've happened if Marlo didn't disappear.''

''I would still be with you,'' Sam said without missing a beat. ''I get that this is hard, I do. But even when I was with Marlo...'' Sam swallowed and lifted Andy's chin to make sure she was looking at him. ''You are the one I wanted a future with. Want a future with.''

''I love you,'' Andy said before she leaned in and softly kissed Sam.

''I love you too.'' Sam nudged Andy's nose with his and pressed another kiss to her lips. ''Just you,'' he promised. ''Always just you.''

When Sam let his hand find hers he broke the kiss. ''How does it feel?'' he asked as he inspected the bandage.

''Fine,'' Andy said. ''Need to keep an eye out for infection, but other than that there was nothing to worry about.''

''Good,'' Sam replied. He opened his arms when Andy leaned in, so she was cuddled to his chest. ''We're good?''

He felt Andy nod against his chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. ''We are,'' she promised. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be. I probably should have talked to you about this before.'' Sam moved so he was stretched on the bed with Andy half on top of him. He ran his hand up and down her arm while listening to her breathing.

He had never really thought about it, but her insecurity's made sense. He had felt the same way when he was working with Callaghan. Wondering if Andy would've stayed with him if he hadn't cheated on her.

With Collins it was different. Andy made a choice that time and Sam knew she stood by her decision.

''Sam?'' Andy asked. ''Do you still have that key?''

''I do. Whenever you're ready it's yours.''

Andy stayed silent for a second and then cleared her throat. ''Might be more convenient,'' she said. ''And you know, I always forget to lock the door and at least you have a security system.''

''I do,'' Sam agreed.

''And maybe you should get a key to my place as well? You know for when I remember to actually lock my door.''

Sam couldn't suppress a smile anymore. ''That would probably be convenient as well, huh?''

He felt Andy move until she was straddling his lap. She leaned down and smiled at him. ''Super convenient.'' She closed the small gap between them and slowly kissed Sam. He followed her lead and let his hands wander across her back.

Andy's hands found the hem of Sam's shirt and quickly pushed the material up. ''Off,'' she demanded.

Sam was more than happy to comply and lifted his arms so she could pull the shirt over his head. He closed his eyes when Andy kissed her way down his chest. He helped her get his jeans off and then pushed her onto her back.

Without wasting any more time he took the tanktop and took it off of her. Somehow when he was with her he just couldn't get enough. The feel of her skin on his managed to drive him crazy every single time. She had an effect on him that nobody ever had before.

As scary as it was, Sam was absolutely sure that she was the only one in the world who managed to make him feel the way she did.

She was his everything and he didn't even try to hide it anymore.

''Beautiful,'' he muttered against her lips. His lips found her neck and softly pressed some kisses to the sensitive skin there. ''Just you,'' he promised again.

XX

Afterwards their legs were entwined and their heartbeats were slowly returning back to normal. ''That was amazing,'' Andy panted. ''I'm going to get jealous more often if it has this effect on you.''

Sam just hummed as he rolled to his side, facing Andy. He brushed the hairs from her face and pressed a kiss to her nose. ''We should try to get some sleep,'' Sam suggested. ''Going to be a long and hard shift tomorrow if they haven't caught the guy yet.''

''I know,'' Andy agreed. She yawned and snuggled closer to Sam.

''I promised Oliver that I'd come in early tomorrow. Help him before parade, okay?''

''Okay,'' Andy said while smiling. She loved the fact that it wasn't normal for him anymore to run off in the morning. Everything about their relationship was better than it was the first time around and slowly she felt herself believing that they would be okay.

Marlo returning wasn't ideal, but she did trust Sam more than anything. She hated the fact that Sam saw her so insecure, but in a way it was a relief. To be able to finally say the words she had in her head all that time.

Ass pathetic as it was, she needed to hear from him that she meant more to him than Marlo ever did. Even if she knew that was the case somewhere deep down.

The next morning Andy woke up alone. She felt that the sheets on the other side of the bed were still a little warm, so Sam hadn't left that long ago.

Andy quickly got ready for her day and made herself some breakfast. When she was about to leave she found a key ring with a few keys on it. She recognised the spare key to Sam's truck and the key to his house and garage. A smile formed on Andy's lips when she picked up the note next to it.

-_For good this time.- _

Yeah, they really would be more than okay.

XX

**The end**


End file.
